


Pass Me By

by SouChou



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouChou/pseuds/SouChou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They passed each other by almost every single day. Come to think of it, things started to feel so distant when Jinguji came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass Me By

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Johnny's Jr. fanfic and my first time writing a Johnny's fanfic at all in years ^^ Truthfully, I've actually been out of the fandom for a while so sorry if anything doesn't make sense. Anyway, I hope you enjoy~

They passed each other by almost every single day. In the corridor of the agency’s main building, backstage when preparing for their individual performances, on the way to their separate vehicles to take them to their separate photoshoots. Always separate. 

 

Reia knew that this was just how things worked in this industry though. You could get close to someone - or a group of someones - and it’ll seem like what you’ve been wanting for so long is finally in sight. You’re performing with them at every event and posing for tons of magazines. You feel like you’ll all be able to reach your dream together at last but suddenly you’re split up and tossed aside to make way for whoever’s the new favourite. 

 

Reia knew all this right from when he first auditioned so that wasn’t what was bothering him. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous of the members of Prince but he was confident his time would come eventually...right?

 

What was really irking him right now was a certain Iwahashi Genki. Reia and Genki hardly saw each other anymore during work hours - which was to be expected what with Genki’s sudden popularity and all of his activities with Prince - but the older boy seemed to have stopped wanting to hang out during private times too. Whenever Reia would approach him, asking him out to a meal after work or the cinema on a day off he’d be met with a rejection, usually due to Genki already having plans with Jinguji.

 

Reia’s thoughts then drifted to Jinguji. Why was it that childish,  _ charai  _ egomaniac got to be in a unit with Genki anyway? Whenever Reia saw Jinguji’s hand lightly caress Genki’s face or the two of them gaze tenderly into each other’s eyes on stage he felt a pang in his stomach even though he knew it was just for the camera. It made him long for the days when he and Genki were that close, when he could just park himself into Genki’s lap without a second thought and the other boy would just smile shyly up at him. 

 

Reia did know deep down why Jinguji got to be in a group with Genki, he just didn’t like to admit it to himself. The two of them had chemistry; everyone knew it. The shy and anxious Genki became visibly more relaxed when Jinguji was around and even though all the touching was just for the fangirls, anyone could see that there was real affection behind it. Affection that was so much stronger than the kind that Reia shared with Genki...or used to. 

 

Reia also had to admit that Jinguji  _ was _ talented and likeable. He was confident, had a great stage presence, and was a real laugh. He couldn’t hate Jinguji even though the younger boy gave him plenty of reasons to yell at him on a regular basis. He also knew that - much like himself - Jinguji only had Genki’s best interests at heart. Of course he teased Genki a lot and the two of them had their fights but Jinguji showed so much restraint and care where Genki’s was involved that Reia couldn’t help but to trust him.

 

That didn’t mean that Reia wanted to lose Genki to Jinguji though. Reia was selfish, he could admit to that. There was no way he’d give up someone as important to him as Genki to someone else - especially not his rival, Jinguji Yuta.

 

It was at that moment that Reia decided that he wouldn’t just pass Genki by anymore. The next time he saw Genki, he’d ask the kid out and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Afterall, he was Nakamura Reia. How could anyone say no to someone so adorable?

 

Of course when Reia had made that promise to himself, he didn’t count on seeing Genki so soon. All this time Reia had been walking around the agency’s building aimlessly because he’d had a bit of free time before anything was scheduled and he’d needed to clear his head. He was now paying attention to his surroundings for the first time and he’d found himself in a corridor near the entrance. Coming through the doors at that moment were none other than Iwahashi Genki and Jinguji Yuta, looking very  _ close.  _ Reia was taken aback for a second but shook it off and was about to approach the two who hadn’t seen him yet but what he could hear from their conversation stopped him.

 

“Jin-chan, cut it out already! Someone will see us.”

 

That was Genki. He was pouting and his voice did that cute little squeak it always did when Jinguji was teasing him.

 

“So what? Everyone pretty much knows we’re a couple now. You’re so cute when you’re mad.”

 

That was Jinguji. Reia’s stomach dropped at the word ‘couple’. Jinguji lifted a hand to poke Genki on the nose but Genki swatted it away with a high-pitched, “Shut up!”

 

Jinguji laughed but then his expression turned serious. “Alright, I’ll stop but promise me you won’t see Reia.”

 

Reia’s stomach dropped even further at this. He considered bounding over to Jinguji and asking him very audibly just why Genki shouldn’t be seeing him but instead he tried his best to remain unnoticed. 

 

“I don’t know, Jin-chan…” Genki frowned. “I haven’t spent time with Reia in a long time and he seems pretty down recently. Also, I miss him...”

 

Reia could tell from Jinguji’s expression that he didn’t like that answer. “Well, you’re dating me now so you can’t go out with Reia!”

 

“Why?” said a very confused Genki, tilting his head slightly. “Reia is your friend too. Why can’t we all hang out together?”

 

Genki’s innocence made Reia’s heart melt. Jinguji mumbled something incoherent. Catching on at last, Genki smiled mischievously. 

 

“Are you jealous, Jin-chan?” he purred.

 

Reia then saw something he never thought he’d see in his lifetime; Jinguji Yuta blushing. It was very slight and it was gone as soon as it came but it happened nonetheless. Then Genki surprised Reia too. He pulled Jinguji closer using both arms then gave him a small, barely noticeable kiss on the cheek.

 

“You’re the one I like, Jin-chan. Not Reia.” he whispered.

 

Reia felt sick.

 

“So stop being silly, okay? Let’s go.”

 

Reia felt dizzy and he wished he could just blend into the wall behind him if it meant not having to face his long-time crush and the guy who was apparently now his boyfriend at that moment. Thankfully, as they passed him by in the corridor they didn’t even seem to see him; Jinguji too busy teasing Genki and Genki grumbling and pouting like always.

  
_ Ah, Genki passed me by again... _


End file.
